


Sated

by zeesqueere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, warden tabris has two hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeesqueere/pseuds/zeesqueere
Summary: A window of opportunity and those who would take it.





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntivanCrafts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrafts/gifts).



> This drabble was actually prompted by @writingnodule on Tumblr who asked for a short fic featuring the word ‘sated’ from this prompt list: http://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/183454124588/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story  
> Hopefully this is everything you were hoping for!

The main kitchen in Vigil’s Keep had an enormous lead glass window above the giant butcher block table that was to be left open, day or night, no matter the weather. Varel had once tried to reason with Warden-Commander Tabris that she should “consider their defenses” and “combat the heating costs,” but to little effect.

  
The cooks and scullery maids that refused to stay there throughout the winter were relocated to the newer kitchen at the other end of the fortress while those who stayed admitted to doing so in order to keep a wary eye on Nahime whenever she retreated to the kitchen for some stress-baking. If left unchecked, she could go through an entire week’s worth of flour by the time someone thought to call her for a meal break.

  
Many of the children throughout Amaranthine would steal away from their lessons to watch the Commander at work, tracking her tireless fingers through the mixing and separating, kneading and shaping. Some would even whisper that she must really be a mage, for how else was she able to work such culinary magic? Nahime would then look up from her latest batch of şekerpare or helvası to wink conspiratorially in the direction to a chorus of surprised and delighted squeals.

  
The window was always open, day or night, no matter the weather, and Nahime spent all her free moments within easy reach of the ledge in case a dashing Antivan happened to drop by to visit. She would brush off the powdered sugar from her palms and reach out to help Zevran clamber down with a measure of grace, stealing the first kiss in greeting before his feet even found the floor.

  
The window was always open, day or night, no matter the weather, in the hopes that Nahime would catch a tuft of red hair slipping back into the shadows from where a former bard had been enjoying the aromas of freshly-baked breads and pastries. She would drop everything to launch herself through the window into Leliana’s waiting embrace, scolding her for staying out in the cold rather than joining her in an impromptu batter taste test.

  
On lucky nights, when the window was open and the weather was terrible, Nahime would be greeted by both of her lovers as they climbed in through the window to trade the downpour of rain for the outpouring of her affections and confections, enjoying both in equal measure until the three of them were fully sated.

  
The window was open again tonight, same as always, as Nahime assembled her latest batch of bülbül yuvası. She had worked out that Leliana was likely to be back in Amaranthine tonight. What better time to make a full tray of nests for her own Sister Nightingale? Nahime grinned to herself as she crushed the walnuts, hazelnuts, and pistachios into adequate pieces. The pounding of her rolling pin against the tabletop seemed to beat in time to the hissing of the cauldron boiling over the fire.

  
The sound of pounding continued after she laid down the pin to stir the simple syrup, however, and she nearly burned herself as she spun to look towards the window. There!

  
Nahime’s smile widened as she leapt up to greet her partners. Parting was never easy, but the sweetness of each reunion was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> bülbül yuvası, or ‘nightingale’s nest,’ is a type of Turkish cookie—and as Leliana is also called Sister Nightingale, I thought myself quite clever lmao


End file.
